


Discovery

by tinacita



Series: tom one shots [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were to happen if Tom discovered your fanfiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i imagine it might happen ... if only!!

I had about two weeks before the whirlwind which had become my life started once again. I sighed, slumping into my favorite reading chair.

Luke had wanted to schedule some interviews for me, but I declined. He also had a stack of scripts which he wanted me to read. Honestly, I didn’t want to even think about a new project.

What I really wanted was to just relax. I wanted to stay home, in my comfy clothes, and not think about work.

On my first day home, my mum came over, and we spent the day together catching up, and enjoying each other’s company. She cooked for me, and it was altogether lovely.

Day two dawned rainy, so I decided to read. As I perused my vast library, nothing jumped out at me. I picked up my tablet, thinking that I would simply purchase a new title to read. Again, nothing piqued my interest.

Sighing, I went to make some tea, pondering my next course of action.

Returning to my comfy seat, I stared at the device on my lap for a moment. Since some rather disturbing events a few years ago, I have limited my internet wanderings and stayed off the majority of social media sites. Knowing that there was a lot of what Luke called fan-fiction written about me, I began searching for websites which offered such material.

The first couple of sites I visited were … well … interesting. I found a lot of stories about Loki, and his amorous adventures. I also saw several works which utilized the other characters that I’ve portrayed. Again, they were somewhat … bizarre.

Feeling defeated, I stopped for the evening, and decided to watch some TV.

The following day was sunny, but I had no desire to enjoy the nice weather. I checked in with Luke, and answered some emails.

Continuing my search for something to read was proving more difficult than I would have anticipated. As I was about to give up, I found a website called Archive of Our Own. I typed my name into the search, and was stunned to the vast number of works.

I glanced at a few, pausing to read some of the descriptions. Getting frustrated as none of them interested me, I decided that I would look at one more author before ending my search. That’s when I found it – a series of short stories called “Tom and his girlfriend.”

I smiled, examining the titles, and thought these might be what I was looking for.

I grinned as I read the 1st installment; it was my birthday, and my “girlfriend” had made me dinner and gave me a special gift …

_He was not prepared for what he saw when he opened the box. It was a small leather bound book. He gently picked it up, and opened the cover._

_“Oh my God!” he cried, looking at her, absolutely shocked._

_In his hands Tom held a copy of Coriolanus, his latest project, published in 1890._

_“I … I …” Tom stammered, unable to form even the most basic of sentences._

_“Do you like it?” she asked hesitantly._

_When he looked back at her, there were tears in his eyes. No one had EVER given him a gift like this._

I couldn’t help but gasp as I was reading this passage. The author, this _tinacita_ , had captured my reaction perfectly.

By the end of this 1st story, I was completely captivated. Her writing was very genuine, and she seemed as if she was writing from a very real place.

Valentine’s Day was the 2nd chapter, and the smile never left my face as I read it. Not only could I see myself doing something like that for a woman that I cared for, but I was slowly learning about the author. And I was very much intrigued.

Dance with Me was the 4th part, and it broke me. I was actually crying …

_“I’ll understand if you want to break up with me. I’ve … I’ve done this before. It’s not easy. I know you’re upset, and that you’re trying to be strong for me. So if you want out now, or later, I won’t be angry.”_

_When I turned around, I saw her staring at me, utterly distraught. The tears were now streaming down her cheeks._

_“Is that what you want?” she asked, looking directly at me._

_“No! I …I love you! But it’s killing me to see you this upset, and I haven’t even left yet.”_

_She stood up, her demeanor changing._

_“So you have no confidence in me? You don’t think I can handle this?” she said, the anger seeping into her voice._

_I sighed again, not liking the turn the conversation was taking._

_“That’s not it at all. But we have become very close in the last few months, and … and …”_

_“And what?” she all but screamed at me._

_“And for the first time, EVER, I don’t want to be involved in a project because I have to leave someone!”_

_She gasped, not only because I had yelled back at her, but also because of what I had said._

_All of a sudden she sank to the floor, sobbing. I went and joined her on the floor, and we just sat there, crying in each other’s arms…_

I took a deep breath before continuing. How could this person who has never met me understand me so well?! This could so easily have been true …

As if I wasn’t already upset enough, You Complete Me just added more fuel to the fire. I wrote “my girlfriend” this heartfelt letter, explaining how much she meant to me. I probably would’ve quoted Shakespeare, but the sentiment was the same.

Thankfully, my lovely author lightened things up in the next chapter, An Anniversary Tradition? and I was laughing by the end.

Ignoring my hunger and Luke’s phone calls and texts, I kept reading.

I was fascinated by how she perceived the development of my relationship. Enjoying the sweet nature of her prose was so wonderful. I found myself wondering if she was portraying her own fantasy in all of these delightful stories.

As I opened Wimbledon, I couldn’t help but remember how much fun it had been. But apparently, my fictional me was having a much better time …

_“Angel,” I groaned as I felt her hands desperately trying to unzip my fly._

_I_ _could no longer control myself – I untied the sash at her waist, grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it off of her. I made quick work of her lace bra, pulling it down over her breasts._

_I wasted no time in bringing my lips to her right nipple, sucking and nibbling, while massaging her left. She moaned as she felt my teeth on her already hard nipple._

_“Tom …”_

I groaned as I felt Marie’s hands first on my chest, then her nails snaking their way down my back.

I moaned as I read the rest, and decided I needed a drink. I walked over to the bar and poured myself some Jameson. I should’ve brought the bottle with me!

The following chapters were decidedly more … enticing. By the time I finished reading the 14th installment, Peeping Tom, I needed some … release …

_With that thought, I left her to finish dressing and returned to my study._

_I flopped onto the loveseat, and slid my pants down just far enough so that I could free my aching cock. My head fell back, and closing my eyes, I began stroking my cock again._

_Picturing Marie dancing in my library, I quickened my pace. Moaning slightly, I could feel myself racing toward the end._

_“Oh god …” I groaned as I was so close. I was so focused on my release that I never heard Marie come back downstairs._

_“Marie!” I cried as I came, my cock gripped tightly in my hand, my hot seed spurting out onto the hardwood floor._

I set my tablet down on the table, grabbed the Jameson, and headed upstairs. I took a swig from the bottle, and headed into the shower.

As I felt the hot water on me, I slowly started stroking my cock, all the while thinking about her … _tinacita_ …

After I finished, and showered, I returned downstairs. I made dinner, and called Luke. He was more than a little annoyed that I had ignored him all day.

“You were reading? All day? And you couldn’t even answer your phone?” he yelled.

I sighed. “Her stories were great. I was drawn in from the very first one.”

“Seriously? I have important things to discuss with you and you read,” he grumbled.

“So what is so urgent?” I asked, completely uninterested.

“You need to go to New York for some _High Rise_ publicity. They want it done before you go to Vietnam,” Luke explained.

I SO did not want to go. I was enjoying my mini vacation. But then I had an idea.

“I’ll go, but you have to do something for me,” I said.

Even over the phone I could tell Luke was rolling his eyes.

“What …” he whined.

“You need to find out who this author really is. I want to know everything about her,” I replied.

“You can’t be serious, Tom! How am I supposed to do that?” he argued.

I chuckled. “You’re a smart man, Luke. If you can’t find out anything, then I’m not going to New York. End of discussion.”

And with that, I hung up of the phone, and proceeded to text him her “pen” name.

For the next 2 days, I kept re-reading her stories. Each time, I found something else that I really liked. And it made me want to actually speak with her …

On the 3rd day, there was a knock on my door. Before I could even get up, Luke was barging in.

“You owe me BIG for this!” he screamed, shoving his tablet into my hands.

“Hello to you too,” I said sarcastically. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Luke sighed, and opened a file for me.

“Oh my god!” I gasped. “You found her!”

“Yes, I did. Now I’ll tell you what I discovered while you pack. We have to be at the airport in 90 minutes,” he said, taking his tablet back.

Her name was Tina, actually Christina. She was a professor at a small college in Pennsylvania. She actually followed me on Twitter, according to which she was also a ballroom dance and avid reader.

Her Tumblr was quite varied – me, obviously, art, architecture, dance – I was impressed. According to her Facebook page, she was also an avid hockey fan.

The best part … Luke had found her email address…

Once we were safely in the air, I fired up my tablet, and sent her an email. I also googled her college to find out exactly where it was. Little did Luke know that I was formulating a plan …

I fulfilled all my duties, and had 2 days to myself. I informed Luke that I was going to relax until it was time for us to leave, and not to bother me. He agreed, and then I left New York. Destination – Pennsylvania …

Based upon what I saw, she had office hours on Mondays from 315-415pm. I arrived around 330pm, and found the office.

I was so nervous! I peeked in the window, and saw her seated in front of the computer, typing.

The door was open, so I silently entered and peered over her shoulder. I smiled; she was writing another installment about me and “my girlfriend.”

I backed up, and went back out. I knocked on the door.

That moment was priceless. As she turned around, the look on her face said it all. It was a combination of shock, awe and fear.

I smiled, entered, and shut the door.

“Good afternoon … _tinacita_ ,” I said softly. “I’m Tom. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She managed to stand up, but still hadn’t found her voice.

I took her hand and gently kissed it. “I discovered your stories and I was mesmerized. They were so lovely that I had to meet you,” I continued.

She opened her mouth, but no words escaped.  She just continued to stare at me incredulously.

"I'm sorry if i scared you.  I was in New York doing some publicity, and since you didn't respond to my email, I had to meet you.  I hope you're not too upset by that," I finished, still holding her hand.

"What email? And how did you find me?" she asked quietly.

I chuckled.  "My publicist, Luke, did all the work.  May I ask a question?"

She nodded.

"Is this how you envision ... us?" I inquired.

She blushed, and I found myself wanting to get to know her even better.

Finally, she spoke.  "Yes.  Although, it's just a silly fantasy.  There would be no way that someone like you would ever find me interesting enough to date," she said shyly.

I smiled.  "Tina ... May I call you Tina?"

Again, she just nodded.

"Based on the little that I have discovered about you, I most definitely want to get to know you better.  I realize that my schedule is not ideal at the moment, but would you like to get to know me?" I asked hopeful.

"Are you ... serious?" she asked, clearly not believing me.

"Yes, I am quite serious," I replied.  And then I did something that shocked us both ... I kissed her ...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
